Found
by ZodiacDragon97
Summary: AU fic! Hulks were powerful creatures hunted to extinction along with the substance that could kill them. With that knowledge in mind, how is Sir Tony Stark supposed to react when he discovers one? Tony/Bruce
1. Found

Hello there, this is ZodiacDragon97 bringing you an AU fic, my favourite!

Pairings: Tony/Bruce and I'll let you suggest some, I'm open minded!  
Warning: Mild language? Tony being silly?  
Disclaimer: I don't know it; I just borrow characters and have fun! If I did, there would be a lot more kissing…

Anyway, on with the show!

"Sir, I believe it is highly unwise to go riding when you have prior knowledge of Lord Fury's conference of the land shareholders"

* * *

"Yeah Jarvis, just because I own a part of the country doesn't mean I want to hang around with the pirate and his gang of goons" Sir Tony Stark heaved a sigh at his servant's esteemed memory; the conferences were nothing but a bore.

Nothing productive happens but a gathering of pompous jackasses to discuss their wealth and barely mentioning the functionality of their share hold of the kingdom.

Tony knew that being a shareholder was an incredible honour, but why was the conference being held at his palace? Why not at that dick Hammer's place?

Mounting his temperamental steed, Obie, Tony threw a cocky smirk to Jarvis who was all but use to his master's antics.

"Don't wait up for me honey!" And with those parting words, he galloped away from the castle towards the dense forest. Jarvis shook his head watching the bright red and gold armour fade into the thickening foliage.

Neither Mistress Pepper nor Fury will like this. Not at all.

A joyous laugh sounded from the young knight as silhouettes dashed past like speeding chariots.

'Sorry Pep' he thought to himself, she'd have his head for this.

Suddenly Obie stopped, skidding rom his previous speed, temperamental indeed.

Tony found himself suspended in the air briefly before hitting the leaf-speckled dirt with a resounding thud.

"Obie you ass! What d'you do that for!" He glared harshly at the horse who gave a shrill whinny before cantering back towards the castle.

"What his problem?" he wondered aloud picking himself up and brushing himself down before turning to see what had spooked the horse.

The trees further along the path were, to be blunt, devastated.

Branches were snapped in various places leaving behind frayed, jagged spikes in their wake.

The trunks were caved in like a freight train had repeated crashed into them, others completely broken in half.

Tony swallowed at the thought of something that strong, but there wasn't; not anymore. They'd been classed extinct 250 years ago.

His gaze travelled from an uprooted tree to the forest floor where the leaves had come to rest.

A sizable dent in the terrain caught his eye, flipping the faceplate of the armour up, Tony investigated.

The hole was about 2 inches deep and as large as Tony's torso, his intelligent almond-coloured eyes widened in realisation.

It was a footprint.

Eyes searched and soon found more of the indentations, with all his confidence and courage mustered, he set off to follow them.

A sudden drop left Tony once again face down in mud, darkness consumed him before giving an angry cry and violently shaking off the offending substance which revealed the delicate blue shine of the arc reactor.

The trees here were of a desolate condition to those further back, meaning there were none, all had been destroyed. Thus creating a clearing.

It was of a different level to Tony as he had to carefully peer over the cliff edge to look.

The sides were about 20m tall so if you were to fall in you'd be trapped unless you could fly, especially because they were vertically straight.

The arc reactor allowed the armour to fly so this didn't concern Tony about falling in. No, the concerning factor was that at the far southern wall were creators in the Cliffside.

The cracks and gaps littered the wall making it spotty in a way; rubble laid in precarious places like something had tried desperately to get out.

Unsurprising if something fell in here, the ground does drop 10 metres back…

A branch groaned loudly before snapping and clattering to the ground. Startled bt this Tony whipped around and took a step back to avoid getting hit by the branch.

Unfortunately Tony was too occupied with his observation to see how close to the edge he was, so he plummeted downwards and struck the floor.

A groan made its way from Tony's throat, even with the armour that had hurt. Why didn't choose to fly…

Pushing himself up, Tony once again surveyed the area, but this time at ground level.

The destruction more prominent and concentrated around the southern wall were it was noticeably the easiest to escape from. If the concept of escape without flight was possible…

A deep grumble alerted Tony from his thoughts, the noise could be interpreted as growling but as he listened more closely, it was more like… Snoring?

Pushing aside the level branches, those were obstructing his view of the source of the noise.

He found it and his reaction when little like this.

"I thought those were extinct"

* * *

Okay! So we all know who it is, it's not difficult. I'm sorry if this is completely awful, it's my first fanfic so be kind. Don't hurt me!  
Thank you to **undeadTyrant**for giving me confidence to do this, it wouldn't have happened without you! And of course my lovely readers for taking time to read this!

Please review, it will inspire me to write a second chapter if you want it!


	2. Protect

Here's chapter two! You lucky people, I received some criticism to help improve it so bear with me, I'm still learning! THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS *Cries from happiness* I hope you enjoy it, I look forward to your opinions.

**Undeadtyrant: **Please don't, I'm useless in hot weather… Your welcome, you were my inspiration! :D

**Sandy-wmd:** Thank you so much, Tony is such a fun character to write. I'm glad you enjoyed it!

Pairings: Tony/Bruce and I'll let you suggest some, I'm open minded!  
Warning: Mild language? Tony being grumpy?  
Disclaimer: I don't own it; I just borrow characters and have fun! If I did, there would be a lot more kissing…

Enjoy!

* * *

Tony tilted his head ever so slightly as he observed the being in front of him, heck was it big. It was, as far as Tony could tell, about 9ft tall and pure muscle. Broad shoulders were bunched together to accommodate for the low lying branches, which only served to show how muscular it was.

It was undeniably male if the body structure was anything to go by, with thick ropey limbs splayed out to the side of him. Tony's eyes travelled up to the creatures face, he was surprised to find the features unsettlingly human…

Eyes rolled nervously behind lids causing the long, curled lashes to flutter against the subtle green flesh of its cheek. Brows twitched in discomfort, Sleep was supposed to be about resting. The Hulk didn't look at peace at all.

Tony had an urge to touch the thick but soft looking curls that made up the hulk's hair, but momentarily stopped himself. These beings were supposed to be extinct, along with the one plant substance that could kill them, so how was this one still alive?

Tony had read dairy entries from his predecessors about the sport of slaying Hulk's, they couldn't be killed without the pollen spores from a special shrub called a Polygonum. That was the fun of it, trying to kill it with weapons, harm it so badly that the sap would be used to put the poor beast out of it misery.

It was horrific; the sport became illegal when there were only 70 recorded Hulks in existence. The shareholders didn't take kindly to this and killed the species off for the hell of it, claiming it was an epidemic of the plant's spores that killed them.

Ross was especially fond of the hunts, a cold heartless man who enjoyed power. Fortunately, Ross was killed by a sandy coloured hulk that by the reports description look like humanoid mummified skeleton.

Tony shook his head as if to clear the knowledge, subconsciously Tony had touched the Hulk's hair and had been playing with it. Shaking his head had jerked his arm pulling firmly the hair. A sharp growl alerted Tony of this fact.

He gasped as acidic green eyes flashed open and quickly focused on Tony, who had back away. The creature snarled from his place on the floor and hauled his considerable weight up and toward Tony.

Fear wasn't what Tony felt, despite the tense situation. He felt awed at the display of power, the way he could see the beast's chest vibrate with each throaty breath.

A grin stretched over his face as he gazed at the Hulk, he was beautiful. Tony stilled himself as the Hulk silenced his growling and began to sniff him. The beast gave a noise akin to a while and pulled away, cocking his head in a bird-like manner.

It seemed confused at why Tony wasn't giving a violent reaction; now in the light he could see the silvery lines old scars lining the Hulk's green skin. It was obvious that this Hulk had been part of the hunts but made out alive, Tony felt compelled to protect this Hulk.

The last of his kind.

Tony held out his hands to appear as non-threatening as he could, the Hulk eyed him warily but allowed it. Stepping forward, Tony awaited a reaction. The Hulk furrowed his eyebrows but also moved closer. Tony smiled at this but that disappeared when the Hulk lifted a hand and 'poked' the arc reactor, panic clouded his minded but it soon clear as Hulk whined again.

"Hulk no like fear" A hoarse deep voice ground out, it was unexpected to say the least. Tony gasped in shock; nothing had ever mentioned they could talk! He looked to Hulk's face only to see what could be called a pout.

"You can speak" he started before the Hulk rolled his eyes and huffed, turning around and headed toward the southern Cliffside. He craned his neck and stared at the wall, before grabbing the wall and scales it. He used the previously made hand gouges and lugs his body up the cliff.

'Impossible my ass' Tony thought bitterly, he was just resting before making the effort. He engaged the magic of the arc reactor which allowed him to fly and took off after the mighty beast. He seemed to down the path where Tony had come from.

He found the beast a mile down the track near the opening of the forest by his castle, he could certainly move! The Hulk had slumped by a large ancient oak tree, where Tony saw something amazing happen.

The Hulk's body was compacting, dwindling in size like a deflating balloon. The green faded to reveal lightly tanned skin, battered torn trousers slid off the now wickedly narrow hips. The new body was thin bordering unhealthy and complete contrast to before. Hair was still unruly curls but of a salt and pepper colour from stress or age but he didn't seem very old, perhaps around the same age as Tony.

He moved closer to help as the now human gave a pained groan. The man lifted a hand and ran it through his hair heaving a sigh. Tony stood on a branch shattering the calm atmosphere as the curly head shot up and stared fearfully wide-eyed at Tony.

"Hey, I'm not going to hurt you, but sure that a pretty cool party trick you've got there!" He started soft but couldn't keep the amazement out of his voice. Also the bright grin didn't help either. The man shrank or tried to into the tree he was leaning against.

"Uh, it's… Or was a family trait…" The soft was low soft and mumbly but had a soothing tone even if the man himself was on edge. Tony was oblivious to this and struck out a hand causing the other to flinch.

"I'm Sir Tony Stark, shareholder of this part of Midgard, so don't worry. As long as you're here no harm will come to you, I won't allow it" He was oddly confident of this and desperately wanted the man-Hulk to stay. Something about him made Tony relax, the irony of that wasn't lost on Tony, anyone else would have screamed and ran.

The man collected himself and hesitantly reached up to take the out stretched hand, movements slow and cautious, keeping an arm around himself to secure his trousers.  
"I'm Bruce Banner, the last Hulk"

* * *

DUN, DUN, DAH! Well, there you have it. I hope you liked it, ideas will be welcomed like pairings. I think hulk is so cute, only me then? Flames will be used to roast marshmallows and fed to the Hulk. Review please, it's my inspiration.

Zodiac signing off!


	3. Return

Chapter three, I have too much time. I have to go to school for some lessons and exams but stay home for the rest… WTH! THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS *Cries from happiness* I hope you enjoy it, I look forward to your opinions.

**Undeadtyrant: **When the Hulk was chasing Natasha through the glass, I saw instead him running to hug me. I'll hug and love you Hulkie! :D 3

Pairings: Tony/Bruce and I'll let you suggest some, I'm open minded!  
Warning: Mild language? Pepper growling?  
Disclaimer: I don't own it; I just borrow characters and have fun! If I did, there would be a lot more kissing…

Please Enjoy!

* * *

The man now known as Bruce pulled himself off the ground and clasped Tony's hand in a firm but not suffocating grip, a blush covered his cheeks as he noticed his attire and quickly yanked up his tattered trousers.

"I'd rather you hadn't of seen that, I have to be careful…" Soft doe brown eyes surveyed the surroundings, widening when he realised how close he was to civilisation. Never had he been this close, not since the accident.

Tony saw the approaching nervousness in the other's eyes and leapt in to calm him down or try to, they still didn't know each other very well.

"It's okay, you can't hurt me nor I you, you'll be safe here. I promise" He tried console the other; maybe if he showed him kindness, he might come around. Tony schooled his features into something softer than his normal bright smirk, it may have been intimidating to the rumpled man.

"You mean stay?" His head cocked to the side "That could be very dangerous-"

"Don't worry, you'll be perfectly safe here, I won't let anything happen to you" Tony rambled, but he needed to know the man was staying, Tony genuinely liked him. Which didn't happen very often, he knew a man called Gary once, a little obsessive let's leave it at that.

"I'm talking about your safety" came the hesitant reply. Bruce had taken a fascination to the floor, refusing to meet Tony's eyes wringing his hands in apprehension.

Warmth filled Tony's body, for a supposedly extinct rage monster, he was very cute. A genuine smile broke out across Tony's face and he and stepped closer to the worried man, who just watched him advance.

"I'm serious, you know" despite the gigantic grin "I want you to stay."

Bruce had begun walking away into the forest when Tony had said this, he halted in his tracks and turned around confusion swirling in his eyes.

"You want me here… With people? You know, a Hulk?" he shuffled closer and Tony gently touched his shoulder in a welcoming manner.

"Of course, you think I'm gonna let someone else have you? No, I'm Tony Stark! I don't share!" Tony proclaimed loudly, startling Bruce but gaining a small half smile from him.

"You're a strange one" eyes flickered up to Tony's before dropping to the floor but there was undeniable fondness in those chocolaty depths and surprisingly gratefulness. This had Tony wondering if the man before him had ever had kindness towards him? He could easily hide with humans, so long as he doesn't stress himself out or get to angry.

And with that knowledge present in mind, Tony proceeded to drag the man away to the castle with a life of wonder awaiting!

Not really, a few steps into the castle Tony had found Obie snorting, the horse gave both Tony and Bruce a pointed glare. It subsided when the door burst open revealing a Apprehensive Jarvis looking over his shoulder.

"Sir, I should warn you of-"

"Anthony Edward Stark, how dare you go waltzing off into the forest on a whim when you damn well know Furies hosting the conference here in an hour!" A fuming red head barged past the bewildered servant and stopped 2 inches from Tony's face.

"um, well. I kinda got side tracked, Pep. Anyway this is Bruce Banner" he reasoned, gesturing to a now terrified Bruce who had backed to the door. Pepper noticed him and quelled her fury, brushing down her dress and extending her hand civilly.

"Lady Virginia Potts, but please call me Pepper" her smile was sweet and dainty as she shook his hand but morphed into anger and as span to face Tony. The distinction was remarkable.

"If Mister Banner is staying, I want him properly attired, he can't go to the conference wearing that" she looked over her shoulder to see the torn trousers but didn't question it.

"You as well, you're not wearing the armour, Jarvis with me" a nod in Bruce's direction and she stormed out, Jarvis at her heels after bidding the two men a good day. Tony turned to Bruce and rolled his eyes at how tense the man was.

"Scary isn't she? But she does it for everyone's benefit, now clothes!" Bruce gave an uncertain nod and allowed Tony to usher him up the stone steps. The décor was stunning, intricate details woven into tapestries showing glorious battles of blood and flame. It made Bruce feel sick.

"Here we are, my bedroom, avert your eyes of any mess you may find" the grand oak doors swung open to reveal a luxurious room filled with velvets and silks of the finest quality. Slightly overwhelming for someone whose been living in caves and the odd poverty stricken hamlet for most of his life.

"Woah, it's incredible!" so much for keeping his awe in check, Bruce wandered into the room gaping at the interior. This one room probably contained more money than his entire family had possessed, ancestors included. The again, Hulks were never considered rich.

Tony smirked at his new housemate's reaction but quickly got to the task at hand.

"Alright, let's find you some clothes" Bruce was near enough the same built as Tony, slightly thinner and broader but the differences were minute. He pulled out a pair of brown linen trousers, comfortable but smart, a satin purple shirt and a pair of leather shoes.

Tony threw them at the gaping man hitting him square in the face causing him to turn and frown.

"Pay attention and change" Bruce blushed as Tony didn't turn around; he stood awkwardly for a moment before Tony got the message. He grinned and strutted to the door and winked. When Bruce was certain that the knight had left he stripped and delicately pulled on the borrowed clothes.

They were soft on his skin, making him feel more at ease than he had been in years. A knock erupted through the quiet, the doors open to reveal Tony out of his armour and wearing a smart tunic and robes, still of the bright red and gold colours.

"Well, are we ready Mister Banner" Tony dramatically swept an arm out in front of him.

"Doctor actually, I'm an healer. Well I was but that doesn't matter anymore" Tony raise a brow at this.

"So you must be quite smart then?" Bruce ducked his head to avert the attention.

"Fairly" Tony's interest rose. Adorable, the last Hulk and Smart? Definitely a keeper, he was going to be Tony's and Tony's alone.

"Well then doctor, shall we?" Tony strode to the door and opened it, time to greet fury and his rag-tag bunch of idiots. At least he'll have some decent company for once…

* * *

And I have finished for now! Well you know the drill, there's a lack of interest to this fic however I'll remain hopeful… Thank you for reading, review please I'll lose hope otherwise. Any suggestion don't hesitate to ask,

Once again Zodiac signing off!


	4. Argue

Chapter four is here! I should really listen to more fitting music when writing this, oh well! Happy Synthesizer and Yellow it is. Go Vocaloid!

**RainGoddess2040****: **Thank you, I hope you enjoyed it!

Pairings: Tony/Bruce, but suggestions will be welcomed!  
Warning: Mild language, Fury has a potty mouth. Arguments!  
Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own so please don't sue.

Please Enjoy!

* * *

Fury glared at the three people standing by the door, when he held these conferences he expected everyone to be here. On time, unlike a certain obnoxious knight…

"Sorry Lord Fury, he will be here shortly-"

"you better hope so, I didn't come all this way to wait for his lazy ass" Fury scowled at Pepper, a rich chiming rang out through the room. The other shareholders were here, Happy took his queue and proceeded to let in the others.

Tony chose that moment to stride in with Bruce in tow, Pepper glowered at him but admired how we the both of them cleaned up. Maybe Bruce would be a good influence; Tony seemed happier as well as slightly earlier. This is probably the earliest Tony had been in a long time.

"Everyone here yet?" He strolled to Pepper.

"Happy's just letting them in, Mister Banner, you look much better" she turn to face the addressed man who gave a shy smile at the compliment.

"It's doctor actually" Tony cut in.

"You as well, Lady Potts" She quirked a slender brow at his formality.

"Pepper please"

"Then call me Bruce" They smiled at each other as the shareholder marched in. Tony narrowed his eyes, everyone was here then.

"Stark, you're an asshole" Fury said bluntly causing one of his goons to smirk, damn Barton.

"Thanks, now shall we get this meeting over with"

Bruce was amazed how no one had really taken notice of him, a muscular long haired blond had given him curious glances. From his appearance, Bruce guessed he was Asgardian. The people there were accepting of Hulks and weren't generally concerned about them so Bruce wasn't as nervous.

Fury's goons looked bored, well one did. The sandy brown haired male with and bow and quiver, he caught Bruce's eye and smiled tiredly showing his boredom. The leather clad red head beside him looked disapprovingly at her fellow agent but did nothing else.

Bruce returned the smile and listened to the argument brewing between Tony and a tall man with bright blue eyes, Pepper informed him of everyone's names earlier and he found himself struggling to remember. Humans acted strangely sometimes but it was amusing.

"Damnit, Stark. Your so stubborn, increasing security would be beneficial for everyone!" the man now remembered as Steve Rogers yelled, Jarvis said that the two men had never got on due to Howard's, Tony's father, preference to Steve rather than his own son.

"Screw you capsicle. I don't want SHEILD's rats crawling around my home!" Steve received that nickname when he join the army, the young captain got stranded in the snowy mountains once.

"I'm inclined to agree with the knight of iron, rodents aren't nice in ones dwelling" a loud accented voice boomed.

"Thor, this has no concern of Asgard, just Midgard. Nor about actual rats" Thor grumbled and ensued to sulk.

"May as well be, your sneaky and deceitful" Tony snarked, giving Hammer a nasty scowl for having the nerve to laugh.

"Enough this is getting ridiculous-"

Bruce had officially zoned out now, arguments had never been his forte he usually tried to avoid conflict at any chance. Wisest course of action given his kind's colourful history with conflict. Pepper noticed him beckoned for him, Tony nodded in confirmation so Bruce politely gave his leave and left after Pepper.

"Lady Pepper, my duties await" Jarvis spoke and headed off as Bruce was shutting the doors.

"Gets heated in there sometimes, I reckon it's because they saw Loki and his bandits roaming the villages" Loki was a criminal here, once royalty alongside his brother Thor but he wanted more and fell to a greedy crime spree .

Thor had no choice to exile his brother but now he has returned was vengeance. Most people were too young to remember what Hulk's looked like, scriptures and tapestries were the closest thing but everyone knew of them.

Bruce Nodded at Pepper's explanation and gave her a smile he opened his mouth to say something as the man with the bow came out.

"Everyone's going crazy in there, Hammers just winding Stark up which is pissing off Steve. Not to mention Fury, and Natasha" He shuddered at the last name, she could kill everyone there 43 ways with just a spoon.

"Clint, hope SHIELD is treating you well." Pepper asked kindly, her eyes showed how tired she was.

"Of course Pepper as always, Coulson asks about you but he's bust investigating the clearing" Clint replied picking at the leather on his quiver. Bruce tensed at that but neither seemed to notice, they found the mess he created then. They would have known very few creatures that could generate destruction like that, and not dismiss Hulks because they were extinct.

SHIELD was very good at their job, so Bruce had to be excellent in covering his tracks. He had run into them before just not these particular agents, years of living on the run had allowed him to pass of as a doctor without borders. A bit of sweet talking here and acts of kindness there had made a lot of people grateful for him.

They wouldn't feel the same if they knew what he was…

Pepper gently touched his shoulder breaking him from his thoughts, Clint had returned to the conference. Only sent out to keep an eye on things, no wonder his codename was Hawkeye.

"You can wait for Tony in the library, you seem the kind of person to enjoy a good scripture" Bruce nodded eagerly, he hadn't the time to have a good read in years.

"That would be nice" He followed Pepper up the stone staircase and into a large hallway.

"The library is the grand doors at the end of the hallway, please put back any scroll where you found it, Jarvis has a bit of OCD about these things" She bade the good doctor farewell before retreating back down stairs.

Pepper didn't know what to make of Tony's new friend, he was shy but definitely intelligent despise the slightly lost look in his eyes. Perhaps they could show him what a home was, it was obvious that the man hadn't had one before. Well at least not a proper one.

Why he was distant towards people, Pepper didn't know but that would change if Tony was any reassurance. Turning on her heel, she made her way to the kitchen to start on dinner. Tony's appetite after a conference was a force to be rivalled with and along with the new man. She and Jarvis better get started.

Bruce could easily lose himself for days in here, the musty smell of old parchment calmed him. He carefully unrolled a scroll about the last recorded Hulk's, the age had made it frail in his hands. Maybe he could see if his ancestors were in here somewhere, he settled under the arched window and lost himself waiting for Tony.

* * *

Another one finished. Well I don't know where this one came from, I just wanted a little action in the form of arguments, Fury's a whiney man… Please review, I want to know what you think, criticism is welcome. THANK YOU for reading.

Zodiac signing off!


	5. Friends

Peas and rice! Chapter five already, Social life you say? What it that, I've never of it before! This WILL be LONGER! Ooh heck!

**Undeadtyrant: **Woah, you're a fast reader, I'll try it depends on if I keel over or not to make them longer…

Pairings: Tony/Bruce, but suggestions will be welcomed!  
Warning: Mild language as normal.  
Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own so please don't sue.

Please Enjoy!

Tony stormed out of the conference fast enough to startled the dust particles on the floor into motion. Heck that was frustrating! Damn Hammer and his stupidly witty remarks, damn Steve for his naïve trust. Damn Fury and his piratical henchman, Damn everyone!

Natasha followed him with far more grace, her footsteps silent compared to Tony's 10 tonne footfalls. She observed the soundless fuming and only took action when she heard a significant crush, screaming profanities as well.

"Sir Stark, I can't change the decision. That's Fury's choice only" she watch the enraged knight pace tensely back and forth growling curse words under his breath. He halted suddenly and glared icily at her while straightening his rigid posture.

"Fury does what benefits himself, not the country or its citizens" Dragging his adrenaline fuelled body over to the window he forced himself to breathe, he saw Bruce do this during the conference so it must help.

"Stark" she sighed but it was impossible to talk reasonably to him when he was like this, like talking to a stone wall. Impatience was getting the better of her however she held strong.

"I suggest you take it up with Fury, the extra patrols are now compulsory for us agents as well so you're not the only losing out on a bit of freedom" her tone was neutral but her words portrayed the hidden wrath, with a shake of her head she left.

Steve knocked and poked his head in politely only to be barged in by Thor's significant bulk, who had regained his cheery mood.

"Friend Stark, would it be possible for young Rogers and I to spend the night here in your marvellous abode" a calmer Tony turned and gave a small sneer in Steve's direction but agreed to letting them stay. Thor was an alright guy just easily confused with new things, Steve could be a bit too trusting of people and blind when it comes to be manipulation but means well.

"Thank you Sir, Lady Pepper has appointed us rooms, now let us be on our way!" Thor beamed while Steve dipped his head in appreciation. Obviously the went to Pepper before him, she wouldn't turn away anyone bleeding, broken or dying.

Probably why she took one look at Bruce and decided that Tony could keep them, it sounded like he often brought people home. No, not really. Tony usually kept to himself in his lab for hours on end, only putting on a show for people when there were big public festivals.

Thinking about people, where was Bruce? He had left him in Pepper's care, so he called to the kitchen where he knew she' be.

"Pep, where's Bruce? You didn't kick him out did you?" Angry heel clicks sounded from the hallway as the fair red head emerged, huge knife in hand.

"You know I would never do that" she crossed her arms "he's in the library, quite content when I left him" Tony bobbed his head in approval; a guy like Bruce would love the library. Hulk or not, a smart brain needed sustenance.

He thanked Pepper graciously before climbing the stairs and making his way towards the library. Heaving the heavy doors open Tony almost laughed at the scene before him. Curls were sticking up everywhere in major disarray, with his head resting against the cool stone of the wall. Him arms flopped out either side of his body carelessly with a scroll draping over his torso. Face peaceful in his slumber, breathing slow, soft and regular.

'How cute' Tony took pride in the fact that Bruce was comfortable enough to fall asleep here, in his home. He picked up the scroll with care as not to disturb the sleeping Hulk. He quickly scanned the scroll, surprised when it was the legal document of the entire recorded Hulk's.

He looked down at the sleeping man, a small smile graced his face. Reminiscing in family history are we? Locating the correct shelf he put the scroll away. He tried to shuffle quietly out of the room to leave the man undisturbed unfortunately he tripped over Bruce's haphazardly placed legs.

Beautifully soft brown eyes opened panicking and when he didn't recognise his surrounding, Tony immediately walked into his view line causing the other to calm down. Bruce sat up and scrubbed a hand over his face giving a yawn.

"Was the meeting fun?" at Tony's sneer he found his answer. Hilting his head to look at the knight, he gave a sleepy smile and once again yawned.

"Go back to sleep Doc"

"Nah, I'm awake now"

A sigh

"Pepper's cooking something; I have no idea what it is." Tony leaned back folding him arms giving Bruce more room as he got up.

"Let's go see then" the two men walked side by side down the hall towards the kitchen when Tony abruptly stopped. Bruce cocked his head when turning to face him, a silent question asking what's wrong.

"You know you can 'Hulk out' here" Bruce's eye twitched at the phrase which made Tony falter slightly.

"I meant you'll be safe so there's no need to stay hidden away, Pep, Jarvis and Happy won't care and they'll be the only one here. Apart from SHEILD visiting occasionally we'll be alone!" Bruce seemed to consider this and bobbed his head.

"I just might take you up on that, I've never really been my other form on a whim. Fear of being seen I guess…" Bruce trailed off, just what would SHEILD do if they found out what he was? He shuddered at the thought, Tony picked up on his increasing discomfort and shoved gently.

"Friends, where are you going on such a fine afternoon-"

"Thor, please be quieter when inside. There's a concept called an inside voice"

"Sorry friend Steve, I will learn this inside voice"

"…"

Tony and Bruce spun to see Steve walking towards them a suffering smile on his face followed by a eager Thor.

"To the kitchen's, Pepper's cooking" Tony pointed in the direction of the kitchen.

"Mind if we join you?" Steve politely asked then took notice of Bruce, realising that he didn't know him.

"I'm Captain Steve Roger, it's a pleasure to meet you" he extended his hand in front of the doctor.

"And I'm Thor!" Steve took his head and waited for the unknown man to reply.

"I'm Doctor Bruce Banner, the pleasure's all mine" he spoke shaking Steve's before turning to shake Thor's. Tony was impressed with how well the young Hulk was fitting, in even if they didn't know it.

"Well now that we're all friends I'm hungry!" Steve shook his head at the knight's antics but followed the three others. An unusual bunch but it might work.

"As am I! Thor agreed and strode away.

Pepper looked up from the plates to see four men tumble into the kitchen, she smiled at them and ushered them to the table. She set the food down with help of Jarvis and all of them sat down to dine, a few words were spoken in thanks before they all dug in.

When the meal was finished, everyone helped clear away the mess leftover. Thor and Steve bid their thanks bore returning to their rooms, Steve tended to sketch the landscape form his window; While Thor tended to out riding, not much of an inside person.

Bruce said farewell to everyone then retreated to his room, he watch the sun fall beneath the horizon painting the sky stunning shade of orange and pink. The door swung open to reveal Tony, he stood in the entrance a strange expression marring his fine features.

"You do enjoy is here right?" So that's what he was worried about, thinking that Bruce would just leave.

"Of course, this is the nicest place I've ever stayed in" That was definitely true, he gave a reassuring smile. Tony nodded and bade the other a goodnight.

"Goodnight Tony" He rid himself of the fine fabrics and into a velvet sleeping robe. Closing his eyes he dreamed of a happier life.

DONE! Slightly longer, more sappy. Who do we want as the villain here? I'm planning something big!  
I want you to choose, either review or PM me with your choice! Reviews are good, inspiration for us writers and all that. I think I update fast or is it just me?

Zodiac signing off!


	6. Discover

I'M SO SORRY! I that a heap of exams and got side-tracked form this, please don't kill me… :'(

Warning: Mild language as normal.  
Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own so please don't sue.

Please Enjoy!

* * *

Tony leapt out of bed at the furious roar, he placed a hand on his which was heart racing a mile a minute. That roar could only come of one thing, a hulked out Bruce. Tony scrambled to put on his night robe and fled out the door and down the cold stone staircase.

Furthermore, there were other people in the house who didn't know Bruce was a hulk, Tony began praying to a God he didn't believe in that they were slight slumbering. Tough chance, that roar could of woken everyone in a 100 mile radius.

Bursting out of the door, tony saw the Hulk stomp about in the courtyard agitated and frightened. He also saw why, armed men were scurrying into the trees and from the faint logo that nestled between the shoulders of the retreating men Tony could tell who they were.

Bloody Hammer tech…

He had to push aside the thought how Hammer of all people found out and calm the raging beast. Running into the creature's line of sight, he began waving frantically. The hulk snarled, lowering his body closer to the ground.

Tony stepped nearer and started to relax as the Hulk didn't react to this just continued to stare at him, hunkered to the floor. He reached out to touch the beast making soothing sound within his throat.

"It's okay Buddy, they're gone now" yeah, but for how long?

The hulk shuffled towards Tony obviously feeling comfortable in his presence, soft but still fearful growling rippled from his throat. Threading his fingers through the thick curls, he sighed. The moment of peace was welcomed, however brief.

* * *

"Sir Stark! What hap-" Steve yelled running toward the knight as he saw him flee the building in a haste, Thor and Pepper in tow albeit, somewhat sleepily. All motivation to communicate died in his throat as Steve saw the young knight's company.

His eyes widened in horror as the realization of what the giant creature beside him was dawned, a hand slowly came up to his lips parted and gaping in shock. He was unaware of the trembling of his knees, only to realize when Thor reached out to steady him.

Pepper was in a similar condition to Steve although she had dropped to her knees, clutching the grass around so hard that her knuckles turned white under pressure. Thor was strangely calm, mild surprise caught on his features but also a sense of awe and amazement.

At Steve's dissipating cry Tony looked up startling his calming Hulk beneath his fingers. He pulled away violently fast and backed into the castle wall, the expanse of green muscles compacting in the confined space. A harsh snarl cut through the air making the three newcomers jump.

Tony sent a glare to the three who raised bewildered eyebrows in response and walked to the alarmed Hulk. Pepper gave a cry of worry, how could he be so recklessly stupid? Steve joined Pepper in this anxious moment.

"Stark, are you crazy, that thing could kill you with one swipe!" He stumbled closer to the possibly suicidal man and attempted to persuade him to stop. Thor watched with curious eyes, Asgardians have always been closer with nature but a supposedly extinct being in the iron knights home was a new one, even for him.

"Friend Steve, if the beast wished to hurt him he would of done so already."

"I thought that they were extinct, you know, dead and non-existent" Pepper spoke, hauled herself from the floor and hobbled to Steve who supported her weight with his known.

"My thoughts exactly" Fury's voice echoed from the doorway, oh yeah, he stayed as well. Clint and Natasha emerged from the gloom behind Fury, surprised eyes betraying their carefully concealing masks. Fury look uncharacteristically shaken form the sight of the hulk who had remained softly growling at the new people.

Tony was nudged from behind as the Hulk moved closer, dark curls brushing his arm. Tony looked down to the head poking his side then meet fury's scandalized gaze.

"You know that doctor that I brought home with me?" An array of nods greeted him "Well, he's not quite human" He gestured to the rumbling beast sitting protectively beside him. Thor grinned at this and started laughing. Steve and Fury sent inquisitive glances at the Asgardian's behavior.

"Sorry my friends, it's just that these magnificent beasts are still alive, yet we're cowering in his presence. The knight has proven him not a threat" Fury now looked outraged.

"Not a threat! Do you know how many would kill to have the last Hulk in their possession? He's more of threat than ever and you know I didn't like you bringing home strays Stark!" All eyes turned to the man in question.

"What! I wasn't going to leave him in the woods for anyone to ambush, I may be a dick but come on!" The Hulk had moved out from behind Tony and had moved to Thor who was inspecting the beast. A couple of sniffs could be heard before the Hulk forcefully shoved Thor out the way and backed way to judge his reaction.

Gasps sounded all round and a few reached for their weapons knowing that it would do diddly squat to a Hulk. Thor let out a small 'oof' before laughing joyously, pulling himself off the floor and beaming at the Hulk. The green behemoth straightened and minutely cocked his head, a strange grin tugging at his features.

Tony laughed and put a hand on the Hulk's arm as Thor righted himself.

"You are strong great beast, I look toward to future sparring contests" Hulk seemed to understand and bobbed his great head, yet again surprising many of the others gathering in the court yard.

"Oh yeah, the only reason Bruce hulked out was because of some dicks from Hammer Tech spying on the place. The bastards were inside my castle!" Fury did look worried at this, he folded his arms and leaned back eyes swirling in thought.

"Keep Banner here, we can't risk them knowing that we know. We shall continue life but be ready for any surprise attacks; they want Banner and will stop at nothing to get him." Fury nodded curtly before turning on his heel and striding inside.

The two agents stayed outside with the rest, each looking curiously at the Hulk. Barton spoke up.

"So how did a hulk survive for more than 250 years without begin caught?" Tony shook his head as eyes turned to him, seeking answers to the question everyone was thinking. Tony could only shrug, he knew Bruce the best of anyone here but he didn't know him well enough to ask such a personal question.

More wonder came when the Hulk began to shrink, heads spun to watch the astonishing transformation of beast to man. Bruce collapsed into Tony's awaiting arms, he blinked dazedly at Tony with an apologetic smile before noticing the audience.

"Uh, Hello?" A bright flush overcame him obvious even in the dull light of the moon as he saw the childlike awe on the faces of the guests at Stark manor. He pulled up the shredded night robe around his hips, feeling uncomfortable in the gaze of the many people. Also unbearably warm despite the lack of clothing and frigid temperatures during the night.

Tony detected his discomfort and led him inside away from the prying eyes. The others looked around at each other and shared their experience.

"Well, that was unexpected…" Pepper breathed rubbing her shoulders and following the two inside. People took the hint and all headed inside, it would be a long day tomorrow…

* * *

The agents galloped in their hordes back to their awaiting master who turned at the sound of their arrival, he sneered and twirled his glasses as he realized there was no Banner with them.

"well" He said making the agent shiver, the big boss wasn't going to be pleased.

"Uh, stark ran out and saw us so, um, it wasn't going to plan… We left."

"WHAT, YOU IDIOTS!" Hammer bellowed, can't they do anything right?

I went there yesterday to check the place out, SHEILD be damned!" the agents continued to squirm under the heated glare and only worsen when the door opened, revealing the silhouette of a broad figure.

"no need to explain I saw everything." The light revealed a grey balding man, with a nasty sneer.

"Stane, we…"

"Enough, I'll do it myself" and with that he strode out slamming the door behing him, damn Stark. His father was just as bad with the other one, however Stane had an idea. He just needed to get in touch with an old friend.

"I will have that beast"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it, reviews are loved! Things are about to get serious! Ideas are welcomed!

Zodiac signing off!


	7. Past

New chapter, I'm a horrible person for making you wait…

Warnings: Mild language  
Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own so please don't sue.

Enjoy!

* * *

A groan sounded through the late morning air, the delicate scent of the freesias' growing outside wafted through the stone arch window making its way to the sleeping figure. Sleep clouded eyes slid open lazily revealing the beautiful intense earth-like colour.

The morning seemed too still, the golden glow of the sun pooling around the room highlighting the rich saturated fabrics. Such a contrast from the chaos that had occurred last night. Tony ran his hand over his face, pausing the motion over his mouth to yawn.

He wondered if Bruce was okay that everyone in the castle knew his secret, for a man who had spent a lifetime covering his tracks this would have been a bit of a revelation for him.

Not that the others minded as far as he knew, Thor was ecstatic to know that Hulks still lived, so far so he proclaimed about his family's history of 'glorious battles between great forces'. The stories may or may not have made Bruce pale as snow.

Steve pensive but now was supportive in decision making, mainly agreeing with everyone but occasionally putting his foot down and shaking his head at the most ridiculous of suggestions. Tony complained that the man had to stop existing and start living, which earned him numerous eye rolls and sighs.

Pepper began to baby everyone especially Bruce; who politely put up with it as Tony knew for a fact it wouldn't stop. Pepper remained oblivious to Tony's teasing, which Tony quickly stopped as he feared he would be hit round the head with a bejewelled slipper.

The SHEILD agents, Clint and Natasha, remained as distant as normal but not hostile. Although Bruce would never criticise the agent for doing their jobs, just smiled embarrassedly at Clint's respective nod and Natasha quirking lips. Fury kept tabs on everyone, his single eye analysing everyone passing by, safety reasons is how he justified it. Tony called him a creepy perv, meriting a loud chuckle form Thor and exasperated groans from Steve and Pepper.

Tony yawned again, rolling his shoulders and smiling at the satisfying crack. He removed himself from the overly plush bed with more grace than one would expect for just waking up. He padded to the archway and overlooked the paddock; a grin appeared as he spotted the good doctor in what only could be described as yoga positions.

He walked towards the paddock snatching his robe as he went. The scent of flowers became stronger with the addition of the stocks and roses. He spied the doctor again now in lotus position and called out to him, arms waving to catch the doctor's eye.

To his credit and Tony's misfortune, the doctor didn't flinch, just opened one eye at the approaching knight who stopped waving as the doctor saw him. He looked striking in the powerful ambience of the morning surrounded by the vivid foxgloves of red and yellow.

"Yes Tony?"

"Just getting some air? You okay with what happen last night, it all was a bit sudden for you… and the others." Bruce detangled his limbs from each other before moving to stand before Tony.

"Fine I guess…" He trailed off and broke the eye contract, posture slumping slightly signalling to Tony that the opposite was true.

"Wanna talk about it?" Tony pressed forward, entering the shorter man's personal space. Whatever had happen previously when he had revealed himself had obviously not been as smooth as it was last night

Bruce thought to decline the offer but then again, some weight could perhaps be removed from his shoulders. He nodded minutely and sat down, soon after Tony did the same. The acceptation didn't fail to surprise the young knight.

'He may finally open up a bit and talk personally with me' Tony thought gleefully, blissfully unaware of the horrors about to unfold.

Bruce exhaled slowly, reassuring himself of what he was about to share. He regarded Tony's keen expression and began his tale.

* * *

_A 9 year old Bruce Banner ran along a winding footpath, leaves and twigs whirling into motion as the boy rushed pass. Some root vegetables clutched to his heaving chest, arms locked around them in defence. _

_Harsh voices yelling profanities could be heard further behind the boy, their feet generating earthquakes compared to the child's nimble frame. Through the panic the boy caught his leg and tripped spilling the vegetables._

A soft feminine voice called his name, looking up he spotted his mother running in his direction from behind as she had started running after him but could run faster. Her dark curls bouncing in the wind although not as tight as his. She clambered to scoop up the vegetables and run back to the cave in which was home.

_Bruce frantically peered in the gloom of the forest only to see the farmers brandishing their shotgun, eyes sharp and hateful. He tried to run in the opposite direction of their home only to be brutally shoved to the side by the men._

_He landed awkwardly on his arm hearing the distinctive sound of a bone breaking, this is not the first time humans had found out about their existence but none had ever reacted so rancorously! The man dragged him off the floor and hauled him after the other farmer and his mother._

_A dark voice laughed, a kind voice cried. He was shoved into the cave only see something so cold and hateful. Rebecca Banner, the kindest warm and loving person he ever knew on her knees with the gun to her head._

_"Brian please…" She croaked, hot tears spilling from her once vibrant brown eyes "We're your family… Don't do this…"_

_The man look enraged, his eyes deranged and unseeing. "I am not a monster like you, I condemn what I am" His piercing icy gaze drew to Bruce, a spiteful sneer_

_ materialized "I have no family here…"_

_He drew the gun upwards barrel pointing at the injured boy, it was old and unreliable, lacking the original power it once had. Bruce felt his blood go cold, the fear gripping him by the heart._

"_Brian! He's your son! We're family" Rebecca screamed out throwing her bruised and bleeding body into the line of fire, tears staining her delicate face._

_Brian looked at her desperate attempt to protect her child, her kind bravery is what made him fall in love with her. He walked to her running his fingertips along the edge of her jaw in an affectionate almost loving manor._

"_I have no family" He wrapped a meaty hand around her slender neck and crushed it, the wet 'crack' of the head hitting the ground reverberated inside the cold damp of the cave. Bruce shrieked hysterically and lunged towards his father, hate and bitterness evident in his mournful eyes._

_The other man, who'd been silent up till now, yanked the boy back. He hit the boy once before leaving, an awful manic grin splitting his stubbled cheeks. Brian waited for his companion to leave human earshot and proceeded to beat the child bloody._

_The fury of blows racked the youth in a world full of pain and miser, drawing in his limbs to shield himself. Tears streamed from his eyes as he looked at the rapidly cooling form of his mother, her long dark locks fanned beneath her gradually darkening from the growing puddle of blood._

_The boy allowed himself a moment to grieve despite the pain then lost himself to the inner hulk. The brisk growth mystified Brian regardless of the fact he was also a Hulk, he'd never seen one so young change before._

_The green behemoth stood roaring, its frame many times larger than its previous one and Brian's. Knowing that he wouldn't escape alive, Brain picked up the discarded weapon cocked it and aimed for his own head. He observed the fuming giant before spitting in its direction, arctic and malicious._

"_See you in hell, monster" His callous voice ground out before he promptly pulled the trigger. Blood and other organic manner spewed into the air coating the walls in a glory paint. Startled by the sudden loud sound, the Hulk lumbered hastily away into the eclipsing night._

* * *

Tony sat dumbfounded, he knew that Bruce had a shitty past but that was horrifying. Gaping at the other memory tony heaved a steadying breath, suddenly feeling a bit precarious. Bruce contemplated him, his gaze strangely indifferent like his experience was someone else's. Nothing but a story, a myth.

"Bruce, I'm-" He started.

"There's nothing for you to apologise for, none of this was your doing" He stood, eyes staring distantly to the blue expanse above them. He shook his head before holding out a hand to Tony, who was still sitting, lost in the horror of his friend's memory.

"It was along time ago Tony, time has lessened the pain"

"But it's still there, the pain, it won't fully go away" Tony met his eyes causing Bruce to sigh.

"perhaps not, but I can't let it control me. The fear or the pain, maybe it was a good thing to expose myself to the others" Bruce mused, hands wringing each other in a nervous manner but shoulder back expressing his confidence.

"Well, I don't know about you but I'm hungry" Bruce walked off toward the doors throwing the words over his shoulder, turning right along the corridor in the direction of the kitchen. Tony ran to catch up with him, skidding slightly as he tried to slow his moment.

"Your old man was a dick" Tony announced mildly. Bruce gave a wry grin at this, some of the misery leaving his eyes and weight off his shoulders.

"Yeah he was. Mother always said I was nothing like him. The only thing him and I share was intelligence and gender." Bruce smiled fondly, imagining his mother's exaggerated hand gestures when arguing about that precise topic.

Tony surveyed the smile and vowed it needed to occur much more often and preferably by him, he was secretly very possessive of the people he liked. Tony threw an arm around the other's shoulders, mentally celebrating when Bruce copied the reaction.

"Good for her! Now let's go get that food!" The two beamed at each other and strutted down the hallway clinging to each other by the elbows. A cleared throat alerted them to the presence of another person, or persons. Jarvis appeared from the northern doorway, an anxious expression on his face.

Sirs, you have unexpected company" He moved aside to reveal a figure Tony hadn't seen in years, eyes reeling open in shock.

"Obie?"

* * *

I'm so sorry! I went on holiday with to a place with no internet access whatsoever. Don't kill me please, I did write, just couldn't post it… Please review, I'm losing hope here, no one seems interested…

Zodiac signing off~


	8. Enemy

No one's here to hear me ramble skip to the story and missed the review messages if you want!

**Kia the fox: **I'm so glad you enjoy it, sorry to make you wait but here it is! Enjoy!

**Triana2: **I'm sneaky for that, little bit in this one that just came to me when reading your review, I hope you like it.

**You Know Who I Am: **Do I now? Thank you but I doubt that, just a person with too much time on her hands… Don't doubt yourself, I'm sure you're brilliant!

Warnings: Mild language  
Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own so please don't sue.

Enjoy!

* * *

Obadiah smiled at the two men in front of him leaving Jarvis to scurry away into the relative safety of the kitchens. It wasn't much of a smile, an icy malicious sneer maybe. Tony immediately moved to confront the man standing directly in front of him, mere inches separating the opposing glares. Cold triumph verses fiery hatred.

Bruce resisted the urge to back away; there was obviously a bad history between them not to mention that the man just radiated crazy vibes.

"What are you doing here" The fury in Tony's voice betrayed the calm mask he wore, eyes quivering.

"Now, Tony. Is that really the way to talk to an old friend?" The sneer returned.

"_Friend?_ You tried to kill me you bastard!" Tony grabbed the man's pristinely ironed collar despite that he was shorter than the other.

"You're still such a child, I'll be staying here for the time being. See you tomorrow." He brushed past oddly light for someone of his stature, eyes gleaming with mirth.

When the echoes of his footsteps had all but gone silent, Tony flipped.

"_That motherfu-" _

"Tony" The single word caused tony to snap from his rage. He spun on his heel to see what had called his name. Bruce stood there as still and unmoving as a block of ice, his eyes were wide with worry and concern for his friend, lips thin forcefully pressed together. Fists curled tight at his sides, muscles quaking from the strain.

Tony realized that Bruce had never seen him get so angry so quickly and that scared him. Bruce had on a brave face trying to be there for comfort but desperately wanting to flee. Classic fight or flight instinct at it's best.

"Are you okay? Do you want to talk about it?" His eye's flickered from Tony's face and the floor. Tony softened his gaze into something less hostile. Equivalent exchange right, Bruce told his story so tony should tell his. And Tony really hated owing someone no matter who they were.

"Oh alright, who could resist those cute puppy eyes of yours" He gently tapped the shorter man on the nose erupting soft squeak from him.

"Aww, you're so cute!" He cooed, cupping his hands over the arc reactor. Bruce looked momentarily stunned at the contrast between the Tony now and the one before spluttering at what he just said.

Tony shushed him with another nose tap "But first you should know the amazing tale of how I got this bad boy" At Bruce's confused look he quickly added "It leads into that one" He winked cheekily and proceeded to speak of his history with rather too much drama much to Bruce's dismay.

* * *

_A young boy lounged haphazardly on an excessively stuffed velvet chair dressed soberly in regal silks and leather of the finest quality. The event just passed had been significantly serious to the nation but for the young Stark he couldn't care less, to be chosen as a __land shareholder was a great honour._

'_What a load of bull' tony rolled his eyes; it was nothing but a way to emphasise certain individuals wealth and watch them gloat about. No honour whatsoever, most bought their way in. Tony earned it by being a hot-headed kid with a lot of time to waste. _

_He had stumbled upon some terrorists once when riding, as stealthily as one could be in clunky but somehow flimsy armour he attacked them, sword draw and head held high, no one messed with a Stark and didn't suffer for it. He didn't expect them to have a counter attack, a damn powerful one too._

_An explosion caused his sword to be clattered out of his hand, too far to grab in the heat of this fight. He dodged the incoming blows with valiant effort until he realised something, the swords shimmered an unearthly light, dazzling and incandescent._

"_Magic" He spat the word like a curse, he head terrorist, a burly man with a horrendous beard, jeered at the reaction._

"_Ain't that right rich boy. Gonna go cry to dada?" He man scorned making a pouting expression and mockingly rubbing his eye's._

_Tony gave a battle cry that promised wrath to anyone who crossed him and vehemently lunged at the other who merely signaled to his henchmen. The goon nodded at the given order and unleashed the new weapon. It gave an almighty boom and fired fragments of metal, rare in these parts mind you, at the fuming youth._

_The weapon hit home, effortlessly piercing the armour and imbedding itself in the boy's heart. Gasping at the sudden pain, he clawed at the armour prying from his injured body, honestly it was doing more harm and good now. It felt like the whole was sitting on his chest, the unyielding pressure making it agony to breathe._

_The henchmen remain oblivious to the bleeding body and packed up their equipment and disappeared into the tree, away from the evidence. Tony lay there motionless, hand half-heartedly pressing on the wound. He would die here and no one would know._

_A blurry figure approached him, the unmistakable 'thunk' of wood hitting the floor. _

"_Hold on you, no one else should die by their hands" Long fingers gripped his clothing hauled his weightful body up, and sick 'slurp' sound and the drying blood was disturbed. Tony knew nothing more, just the calming darkness of oblivion…_

_Sluggish eyes opened to the sight of a rock dangling precariously before his head, he swerved out of the line of fire only to notice how well lit the cave was, especially directly in front of him. He reached up to where the light was strongest, before his digits could touch the gauze a mildly accented voice rang out._

"_I wouldn't that if I were you." He looked up from his glowing chest to see a bespectacled man with a grey shaven beard dressed rather formally for one working in a cave. His gaze drifted from the tool he was tinkering and settled on Tony, oddly warm for a complete stranger._

"_What is this? Who are you?" He groped the material exposing the now unobstructed light. The other man stood up, walked over and admired his handiwork._

"_It was caused by magic, your wound. Modern medicine couldn't touch It. Call me Yinsen" He explained, leaning back to look Tony in the eye only to receive a grumble from the disgruntled boy._

"_Oh joy, a magical antidote to a magical problem. Somebody pinch me" The man gave a disapproving look and crossed his arms._

"_Don't try to remove that arc reator, you'd be good as dead then. Not the first time they've done something like this" He pushed aside some vines to reveal to entrance to the cave. "You should leave, they won't go to the Stark Manor, too dangerous for them."_

"_Then come with me…" He faltered_ _identifying that this man knew his name. The other seemed to know the unvoiced question._

"_I know you're the young lord Stark, news of an obnoxious young boy travels fast here . And we have met before, at a former land shareholders conference. But you won't remember being asleep and what not" The grin vanished from his and he appeared crestfallen. "I can't go with you, I'm a dead man. Bound by magic, if I leave with you, I'll certainly die"._

"_But if you stay, they'll kill you for helping" Tony gestured to the magic orb in the corner. "They can see everything here" He got a nod in reply._

"_I know, either way I'll die" His eyes dropped to the floor however a serene expression appeared, incongruously calm about his inevitable fate. "But I'm not afraid, my family's dead, this is my reward for living my life. Now go. He shoved Tony_ _lightly outside the entrance._

"_Just go, they'll be back soon. You've got to get out of here."_

"_I won't forget you, and thank you. Thank you so much!" Tony called to him nonetheless started running as he could hear the henchmen returning. Yinsen only nodded a faint smile etched on his face, he turned to face the men. The sword came for him before he had a chance to look up._

_The young knight raced between the trees, the horror scratching within his chest as he heard the nauseating 'shing' followed by a' crunch'. 'How could someone by so cruel' tony thought bitterly. He rammed some obscuring branches aside before plowing on to the manor._

"_Tony, where've you been?" Obadiah Stane emerged from the stables, a young colt reluctantly following along with a much larger mare._

"_I can't believe you named it after you, I mean why call a horse Obie?" Tony sneered distastefully at the older man and the colt, folding his arms to shield the arc reactor from the other's view._

"_Didn't die out there like I thought you would, charging so blindly into battle? Ignorant boy…" Obadiah's tone conveyed dissatisfaction followed with a brisk shake of his head as if he was scolding someone. The statement caught Tony off guard, it's almost as if he wanted Tony dead._

"_Wait, you set this up? You manipulated me into thinking that there was a threat to my land only to make known that the only threat here is you!" Tony seethed, fists coiled at his sides jarring with bottled rage. Obadiah leered scornfully and clapped, the sounds resonating in the near slilence._

"_It appears that the prodigal son does take after his father, but only you survived, how disappointing..."_

"_You did this all for a piece of land? Had my father massacred and tried to do the same with me!? So you could become a land shareholder, you fucking asshole!" Obadiah brushed off the profanity with ease, it was common knowledge that Stane was a close friend of the Stark's for years, becoming a father figure for little Tony when his father died. Of course he would inherit the land if they were to die._

"_You won't be able to find me Tony, I will leave no trace of my dealings here." The larger man gripped Tony's jaw heatedly, the pressure already form bruises to the soft skin._

"_I will return one day in vengeance, you will suffer for your insolence. In more ways than one, I promise you. Farewell boy, look forward to when we meet again." Obadiah Stane gracefully mounted the mare and looked down upon the boy, whose rage had rendered him rigid and unmoving._

_Without so much as a peek over his shoulder the tyrant rode off, the horse's hooves kicking up dirt and showering the young knight._

* * *

"And I'd never seen a hair nor hide of that prick since that and then he showed up today like he owns the place, that man's got some nerve." Tony concluded glancing from the direction of where Stane resided to Bruce's pensive eye's, hands clasped under his chin.

"Why he's returned now is big trouble as nothing has changed for you except my arrival…" Bruce trailed off meeting Tony's gaze tentatively. The other whirled around, coat tails billowing behind him.

"Don't you even think about leaving Banner" It may of just been Bruce but the accusatory tone was easily heard, nevertheless he shook his head.

"No, it would seem too dubious if I left now. Raise suspicions." He stood, walked to the window and peered out of it.

"What concerns me most is when he said '_In more ways than one, I promise you.' _ Makes me think what he could mean by it, specifically him turning up today…" Bruce turned away from the window only to bump into Tony. The knight looked firmly at Bruce, his gaze compelling.

"We'll figure this out don't you worry" Tony's hands seized his shoulders in a comforting manor, for one who often shied away from such contact, Bruce felt himself lean towards the contact. He found it mysteriously soothing instead of hostile, maybe that was just Tony's influence, the man was too kind for his own good.

"Now!" Tony declared abruptly, arm extended and pointing skyward. "We were going to get dinner before someone so rudely interrupted us." He huffed at the last part, but snatched Bruce's arm and ensued to drag to the kitchen, yet Bruce did nothing to pull away.

* * *

Unknown to the two men, Obadiah had been listening intently by the door. A gratified smirk plastered to his face further corrupting his features. He stalked back to his room, pulling out a small parchment he scribbled down something then attached the note to an awaiting dove.

_We have an intended target, proceed with plans in the morning. You know what to do.  
~Stane_

Releasing the bird, Stane stood back to watch the two men out the window.

"Enjoy your time together, it won't last."

* * *

Creepy man right there... I hope you enjoyed it, sorry I can't update regularly. Family problems occurring, nothing I can't handle. Review please, its now getting exciting! Haha! I'm such a child really! Why can't I listen to fitting songs when writing...

Zodiac signing off~


	9. Taken

Thanks for all your support folks! Skip to the story and missed the review messages if you want!

**Undeadtyrant: **I did think it was you, you meanie! You tricked me, and no. I may love him but it's all part of the plot!

**8fangirl8: **Keep reading and you'll find out! Your welcome my sweet so here you go!

Enjoy~

* * *

Jarvis looked up from his current dough kneading the see the two men walked stiffly into the room, Tony wearing a tight lipped smile trying to disguise the hidden turmoil beneath. Bruce's expression, his honest soul made him an awful liar, portrayed exactly what he felt. Worry, and a lot it seemed.

"I won't ask sirs, but I must advise to take care in what you say. Mr Stane is as crafty as he is devious" Tony nodded and huffed tensely, striding to the pantry in quick motions. Bruce took an apple from the table and bit into it with more than necessary vehemence, his eyed glazed. Tony pulled on Bruce's arm breaking him from his trance-like state, he nodded an acknowledgement to Jarvis before disappearing out of the room with the other man. Once again the room had only one occupant.

Tony threw open the door to Pepper's room, gaining a shriek from the young women.

"Tony, what's wrong with you! You can't just-"

"Our rooms are most likely bugged so here is the safest place to talk" Pepper's mouth snapped shut, she stood up walking closer and rested her hands on her hips.

"So what's he after then?" At Pepper's knowledge Bruce quirked a brow, she spotted he movement "I know everything that happens around here" she explain with a quick smirk, Tony gave a 'hmm' of agreement with wide eyes.

"More like whose he after, he has a fondness of taking people hostage. But it won't be me"

"How do you know" Bruce and Pepper inquired simultaneously.

"Been there done that, didn't work the first time so why should he try again" Bruce bowed his head in understanding, thinking of possible targets. That moment there was a polite knock at the door, knowing who it was pepper pulled it open.

At the sight of the lady's room Steve blushed but revealed the object in his hand.

"Sorry to bother you but I found this in my room, Thor and the others found similar one's in their room's" He held out an obscure pearly orb which somehow smouldered a black light, horror dawned on Tony, He snatched the object put it underfoot and delivered a mighty stomp. The thing splintered into dust before fading out of existence.

"That bastard! He's been here since the conference!" The four rushed out of the room only to crash into Thor and the SHEILD agents, who in the least, were not happy.

"What the fuck is this Stark!" Barton yelled his Quiver and bow strapped to his back in case if any threat decided to appear. Romanoff beside him, face an impassive mask and arms crossed in front of her chest.

"Obadiah's been planning this from the start, get us all together so he can pick off a worthy target, just to get back at me" Tony snarled. The people formed a circle so each person could see one another, unfortunately that left them blind to their surroundings.

"Pepper, I want you out of this. Go to the kitchen, Jarvis will get you there and keep each other safe" The lady nodded and ran off with the newly arrived butler armed with a rather large butchers knife, Tony hoped to a God that he didn't believe that he didn't have to use it.

"They will be safe my friend" Thor placed his meaty hand in a reassuring manor on Tony's shoulder, his voice peculiarly but thankfully quiet. Tony bobbed his head knowingly.

"So anyone got a plan?"

"Yes" Steve spoke up, his eyes clear and focused "Barton, and Romanoff, I want you two to check out Stane's room, see what he's up to follow him wherever he goes." Natasha nodded running off stealthily with Clint in tow pulling out their weapons on the way, the two bodies vanishing in the weak light of the dusk.

"Thor and I will stay in the building, check the other guest rooms, See if there are any shady figures." Thor grabbed his discarded hammer and twirled it in anticipation, a wry grin on his features.

"Tony and Bruce, you've got the perimeter. Anyone comes or goes, get rid of them" Bruce ran to the armoury with Tony leaving the manor in Steve and Thor's capable hands.

"Well, this'll be a party!" Tony called to his friend the air whipping through his hair adding to his already mad appearance. Bruce swivelled his head and made a sour face at Tony's sentence, only he could make a joke out of a situation so serious…

"Interesting definition of a party" He called back earning beaming smile in return. The two made it to the armoury in record time, Tony pulled away a tapestry on the weapons wall to reveal an oak door. The door opened and there stood Tony's armour in all its red and gold glory. Bruce looks away, face red as Tony stripped out of his clothes and into the specially design cloth for under the armour.

"No need to be bashful Brucie boy! I know you want to look really!" Bruce peeked over his shoulder and saw Tony shaking his bare ass at him, he flushed hotter this time. Tony laughed joyously and slapped the good doctor on the ass in reward erupting a small squeak from the man.

When Tony was dressed securely in his armour and Bruce had his facial blood flow under control, the two headed towards the stables. An irritable huff was heard as the two men approached, the charcoal grey steed eyed the two before turning its back on them, unimpressed.

"So his name is Obie?" Bruce asked, the horse continued to observe them in a distasteful manner softly snorting occasionally as if to say 'You disturbed me just to stand and watch?"

"Well, it's a fitting name" Bruce clasped the saddle and hastily clipped it in place as Tony operated the halter and reins. Tony swung into the saddle and pulled the good doctor on behind him. Wobbling somewhat Bruce gained purchase on the worn leather gripping Tony's midsection for security.

Tony just grinned at Bruce's antics and firmly jostled the horse into motion, the manor soon disappeared behind the blurred grey-green profiles of the trees in the wake of the horse's swift pace. Tony scanned the passing silhouettes for any distinctly man shaped one's , he slowed their pace earning a harsh snort from the dappled equestrian. A punitive voice rung out through the dim, causing the men and horse to still their movement, Bruce slid down from the saddle and crept towards the sound, his progression slow and cautious.

Tony could clearly see that Bruce was quite skilled in this so dismounted with far less grace and tied the horse to a nearby tree. He stalked after Bruce taking care to be as silent as the moon's whisper, he found the man hiding behind a mature oak posture taught and eye's narrowed in scrutiny.

He moved behind the man and delicately stirred a leaf out of his line of sight.

"That's Obadiah, what's he doing here…"

* * *

Natasha crept up the stairs cunningly her hands flexing for the silver knife hidden in her boot, eye's shifting to and fro, searching. Clint had taken the western staircase so they could get the bastard from all angles, a faint scraping noise alerted her and she hurriedly moved to the room before surreptitiously sneaking inside.

Relief and odd disappointment filled her as she saw it was only Clint swinging through the arched window, he nodded to say it was clear. She returned the gesture before searching through the papers laid out on the desk, few would leave evidence in such an obvious place but it never hurt to be thorough.

When finding it was the records for the last know Hulks she began to worry, she looked up to see Clint handling what appeared to letters. She walked over and saw that they were slightly curled.

"Pigeon messaging, it wouldn't look strange to see them flying to and fro from here, high up in the rafters to roost" Clint said monotonously, indeed it wouldn't.

"He's clever, I'll admit that" She gave a pejorative glare at Clint's playfully raised eyebrow. They knew who Obadiah was after now and could only hope that Tony was keeping him safe as the armed henchmen came bursting through the doors like an overstuffed saddle being sat on.

* * *

Steve peered around the corner shield clasped tightly in his hand pressed close to his chest, his sword pointing ahead. Thor stood close, armour tinkling with his body movement, an contradictorily cheerful noise compared the heavy 'thunk' of their steps.

"I see a body, my friend" Thor pointed his hammer in an eastern direction, Steve cocked his head to see the shadows of six men moving in a uniform order. Their steps sounded scurrying mice compared to the loud quaking bangs of the henchmen; Steve reasoned that these men were confident in their abilities as who needs to be quiet when you know you'll win?

The two men pressed their bodies on opposing walls, the henchmen would walk through here and be easy to ambush. They would be outnumbered but Thor was certain that with their pasts they would leave victorious, the stories of the House of Odin and the legendary tales of Captain Rogers was indeed based on truth and not fiction.

Thor emerged with a triumphant yell yielding the hefty bulk of mjolnir, the men below snapped their attention skyward and drew their swords. The shrill clang of the weapons meeting resounded through the darken corridor. Steve jumped at their distraction and threw his shield at the men, it hit one in the head who dropped like a fly to ground with a blunt thud.

At the sound two of the men whipped round to face Steve who had by now reclaimed his shield, one lunged only to be flung aside by the shield straight into Thor's range. The fury of the blows were amazing, the power behind each of the strikes would be enough to bruise the soft flesh through the armour.

Thor swung the hammer into the man's chest leaving him gasping pulling back swiftly he elbowed another in face. Steve used the hilt of his blade and hit the man in throat while Thor swept his legs out from under him allowing him tumble down to the floor.

* * *

Another battle continued in Obadiah's room. Natasha had slit the men's throats in such a way the blood spurted away from her, an alternative goon came rushing at her before she skilfully flipped and nicked the man's neck with the small blade. Clint had put a few arrows through some of the guys eye sockets and wacked one with his quiver, the man stumbled backwards and fell through the glass of the window. It showered sparkling around him as he fell to his death.

Clint had tugged the bloody balaclava off the corpse only to see that these weren't men at all. Hideous troll-like faces stared glassy eyed up at him, bloated and gnarled flesh was peeling off the skull. Natasha grimaced at the thought of Obadiah torturing troll to work for him and then to send them to their death.

Still, an instantaneous death was better than suffering under that monster of a man. She and Clint gathered all the information they could find and made their escape. Clint shot an arrow with a rope attached through a tree and slid down the taught rope by his bow. Natasha followed by a leather strap taken from the deceased henchmen.

Now, on to the rendezvous spot and wait for the others to turn up, they'd learned a lot after all.

* * *

Obadiah faced away from the manor but knew what lurked behind him; he gave an exaggerated sigh and looked out of his eye.

"Really Tony, I know your there. You never were good at sneaking around, a hurricane could leave less traces than you" he conceded. Tony was sputtering behind the tree, eyes as wide as his arc reactor. Bruce looked mildly concerned as he didn't think Tony was that obvious.

"And your little friend can come out too, I was looking forward to meeting him" Bruce now looked really concerned but still followed Tony out of the hiding place, albeit less confident. Obadiah sneering smile widened at the sight of Bruce.

"Ah, Tony you always have liked the cute ones" Obadiah remarked snidely raking eye's appreciatively over Bruce making the other squirm uncomfortably. Tony bristled at this, he ran to Obadiah fist raised to pound into his face. The henchmen didn't like this idea and barged their much larger mass into Tony. Bruce broke into a run towards his captured friend only to have the same treatment.

"How cute, now get rid of him. We need to move" Tony felt the clammy hand around his shoulder tighten, he lifted his head only to have a rock forcefully smashed into it. He felt the pain fade away into oblivion and the sweet voice of Bruce called his name.

* * *

Steve and Thor had seen the two SHEILD agents escape so took off after them, they ran shoving the offending branches and shrubbery out of the way. Thor called to the agents and gained their attention,

"I heard a lot of noise in that direction" The pointed to the southern part of the forest, where Tony and Bruce had ran off to "I guess they found something big" The team sprinted in that direction, a soft groaning sound becoming ever louder which each step.

Steve halted suddenly and bent towards the ground, he side stepped and allowed everyone to see what had captured his attention so quickly. Tony laid there, eyes open but dulled with pain, a large gash on his temple bleeding sluggishly. Steve opened his mouth to question him when Tony said something.

"They've got Bruce"

* * *

This is getting predictable, is it not? I plan for 11 maybe 12 chapters if you want a bonus, I don't mind! Please review, it's my inspiration! I love you all. I Think I'm just going to listen to Vocaloid whenever writing, it works.

Zodiac signing off~


	10. Shock

Oh my, this is nearly the end of this. How the time flies, I still remember when I was too nervous to write anything… ah well. I got the results of my GCSE's, and I passed I'm so happy! Haha! Skip to the story and miss the review messages if you want!

**REBD: **I'm glad you do, I didn't expect this much interest so thank you so much! :D

* * *

When Bruce came to he gasped and tried to hold his head in his hands, keyword tried. He snapped open his eyes to see that his hands were shackled by tight chains biting into the soft skin of his wrists. Not surprisingly everything hurt, after tony was knocked unconscious and ruthlessly dragged away Obadiah had his men incapacitate Bruce. And by that he meant drug him to his gills; it was derived from a sub species of the all since extinct poison for Hulks, not deadly but still potent enough to knock him out.

"Ah, so the sleeping beauty awakes" the snide voice could belong to only one person, a rough hand grasped his chin and forced it upwards to meet the predatory gaze. Obadiah admired the being under his fingers, he was told that they could hide in in plain sight, at the time he didn't know what that meant.

Now it was a clear as crystal.

"You really are a sight to behold, The Last Hulk." He trailed his fingertips along the others jaw sending unpleasant chills down Bruce's bruised spine. "I'll definitely get that position now" He let out a dark chuckle, striding confidently to the table and leaned against in a casual manor.

Bruce felt the cold dread caw at his insides, this wouldn't be a good experience, discreetly tugging at the chains he looked up to the man before him. So Obadiah still wanted the land shareholder position and at the same time wanted to get revenge on Tony, so he was the logical option?

He had little time to ponder this as Obadiah kicked him hard in the stomach, he groaned refusing look in the eyes of the true monster. "I'll save you the energy of thinking, I know you're trying to strategize it out" He hit him again across the face.

"You have cute a cute face no wonder Tony fell for you" Bruce looked up through his swelling eye a slight gasp escaped him. Obadiah grinned at the beast's surprise and once again clasped his chin, enough pressure to bruise.

"You thought Tony was just being nice, perhaps too nice? He stares unabashedly into your eyes, takes any chance he can to touch you, makes sure every little thing is perfect for you? Can't you see it, he loves you." Bruce's eyes slid shut, the tell-tale prickling feeling occurring.

"Oh, didn't you know?" The man's voice mockingly sympathetic, Obadiah turned away smirking evilly. "Of course you didn't, who would? You won't let anyone near you" Bruce turned his head away and wiped his wet eyes on the shoulder of his shirt. Obadiah watched, seemingly content with the others misery.

"Well, I have somewhere I need to be. I'll be back for you later, we can't be late for your revealment ceremony" Bruce just continued to cry silently letting his beaten jaw fall against his chest. 'All that hiding was for nothing, I'll get dragged out and forced to transform. Who knows what'll happen to me'

* * *

Tony rubbed his eyes groggily wincing as he disturbed a nasty cut. He looked up to see the team's shocked expressions, suddenly overcome with guilt of losing a loved one and then he realised that Bruce was a loved one.

"How?" Natasha said quietly her fine red eyebrows pulling together delicately posture tensing. Tony sighed and ragged a hand over his face.

"We snuck up on him and heard him discussing his plans, I thought we were quiet but he knew we were there" He paused at Clint's raised eyebrow and raised his own, Clint noticed and shook his head and motion for him to continue.

"Anyway, Obadiah found us and pulled us out, had a game of 20 questions and knocked me out. I'm guess he took Bruce in that time." Steve contemplated this, his feature classically serious, he puffed out his chest and broadened his shoulders.

"Show us where you were last with Bruce" Tony nodded and heaved himself up with Thor's help, hobbling in the direction he last saw Bruce. Thor had no problem supporting the night's weight, just pleased that his boisterous nature came in handy for once.

They had been walking for roughly ten minutes pausing briefly as tony muttered a few 'ums' in confusion. They came across lightly imprinted hoof marks in the floor only spotted courtesy of Clint, an angry whinny cut through the darkening sky making few of the members jump.

They rounded the corner to find a frankly very pissed of charcoal grey horse glaring daggers at them, specifically Tony. The sharp amber gaze sliced through tony as he made an 'eep' sound, the horse moved to kick him when its head jolted backwards abruptly due to the fact he was still tied to the tree.

Tony cautiously side stepped the horse earning a frustrated snort in return, he grinned triumphantly before smacking straight into a tree. The horse raised its head and pulled backed its upper lip chuffing as Tony's actions; Steve merely raised an eyebrow at the two and cleared his throat.

"Uh, Stark. We came here for a reason, remember?" Tony scoffed at being chided like a child and ambled off with renewed vigour, the team trailing behind him like lambs to the slaughter. He pushed back the obstructing branch to reveal the place he had been what seemed like moments before.

Steve gasped at the scene before him, wooden carts lay burning, over turned in someone's vast haste. The earth was swamp-like and squelched underfoot due to having too much pressure on it when wet thus churning it up. Weapons left abandoned in the mud, barely visible in the water clogged soil, gleam jewels when the stray lights beam fell on them.

Twin tire tracks set deep in the soil leaded away from the castle, they were wide to evenly spread the heavy load there would be carrying. Realisation hit the teammates of what that something would be, or more exclusively, someone.

"He's going to reveal him" The statement hung in the air like a bad smell, Tony bristled.

"Like hell I'll let him, I'll find that bastard and get him what he deserves!" Clint touched his shoulder providing a firm support, the gesture was foreign from one such as Clint but was welcome nonetheless.

"Let's just follow those tracks"

* * *

The dull clunking of the door unlocking causing Bruce to look up from the hay cover floor, his limbs had long become stiff and bordering on painful, the metal cuffs had sliced open his wrists and he was powerless to stop it.

"Now look at that, you're all dirty. That won't do at all." A new man appeared carrying a pile of water, he carried himself confidently a toothy gran plastered on his cheeks. Finely combed sandy brown hair accented the board face with dark eyes dancing with excitement behind thick eye glasses made Bruce instinctively pull away.

"Oh come now don't be like that, don't you want to look nice for your big party?" Bruce flinched as the man plopped down heavily in front of him and produced a soaked linen cloth from the bucket. For one who moved with such exaggeration he delicately dabbed the cloth on the fresh gashes on Bruce's wrists, but heeded passively when Bruce hissed at the pain.

He wrung out the cloth and flapped it around a bit before proceeding to clean Bruce's face. He noticed when the cloth passed under his nose that rose oil had been added to the water. The man stood up and examined his work, once satisfied he strutted to the other side before slumping melodramatically against the table.

"I have to say, you don't look very hulky to me…" The man quirked his lips appearing dissatisfied for a moment before jumping to attention as the door swung open.

"Hammer, do you ever stop listening to the sound of your own voice?" Obadiah asked hilting his head back. The newly recognised Hammer looked disgruntled and slouched further onto the table. Pleased with the reaction, Obadiah strode to Bruce and unfastened the chains from the wall and precipitously hoisted Bruce to his feet.

"Those clothes of yours aren't suitable, Hammer go find him something nice" The bespectacled sandy haired man beamed at finally being deemed worthy to help and eagerly snatched the chains and dragged the stiff-legged Bruce out of the room.

Bruce's limbs ached for being in one position for too long and the sudden movement caused a fresh wave of pain to roll through him. Hammer remained obvious to Bruce's discomfort and not so gently shoved him into another room. The décor was similar to Tony's style with gaudy luxuries lavished everywhere in sight but to a much more extreme level; Bruce had to turn away his eyes for the shine.

Hammer relished the moment, puffing out his chest cockily and tipping his head back, he saw Bruce look away and pouted.

"Don't you like it? Probably never seen as much money before, have you?" Hammer slid into Bruce's line of sight raising his brows in realisation. He gasped and hopped backwards, acting more like an excited child than an established land shareholder.

"Oh, Tony got you! I bet he showed you everything" It would be lying if Bruce didn't notice Hammer sneer at Tony's name and yet he said it like they were friends. Hammer negated to explain and instead through some clothes at him, finely weaved velvet trousers with a heavily starched linen shirt.

Hammer unclipped the metal cuffs not worried of Bruce escaping, carrying their weight has Bruce exhausted. He tottered on the spot momentarily before sagging into the nearby sofa becoming flaccid.

"You may sleep for a while, you have maybe 2 hours. You better be dressed when I return" and with those parting words, Bruce was left alone surrendering to the darkness that enveloped him.

Hammer strode down the stone steps to meet Obadiah staring impassively out the window, he snapped to attention when hearing the man return. The larger man simply raised an eyebrow crossing his arms and resting them on his stomach.

"They'll come you know, for him. I know my castle is hours away but I can't help but think…"

"Nonsense" Obadiah cut him off, his gaze hardening to a degree it made Hammer shiver. "Even going by the quickest routes, by the time they arrive he will be revealed. What happens after that remains a mystery." Hammer nodded shuffling his weight for foot to foot, there was no knowing what would happen. A fight maybe? Or perhaps the council would come and end it all… Justin wasn't looking forward to it

Obadiah appeared confidence but this was the calm before the storm, it would go downhill very quickly from here.

* * *

"We're lost aren't we?" The bored and slightly knowing tone emerged from Clint who huffed dragging his feet arms hanging loose at his sides. Natasha secretly shared the archer's enthusiasm but refrained from the dramatic body language as she thought Clint looked like an idiot currently.

"I know exactly where this leads to, I just haven't been this way before" tony snapped, it did little to sooth the increasingly grumpy members behind him. Tony strutted off now only with a slight limp, Steve sighed and gestured for the others to follow the headstrong knight. Tony may be getting them a tad lost but he knew the area better than them and that was all they had at this moment.

They had been walking for an hour and a half now, Tony had started complaining a while back and dropped behind to let the still confidence Steve take up the lead. Thor, of all people, had begun to recognise the surroundings. The trees were expertly and perhaps a little excessively trimmed to perfection, the rough dirt path had refined to a neat and very expensive looking cobblestone one in which he stone were smooth and polished.

"This place stinks of money" Clint said bitterly receiving a wounded look from tony, however Tony would never use his fortune in such a vain manor, at least no on all his property… That was a lot of land to cover after all. He recognised Justin Hammer's family crest carved into cliff faces symbolising that this was his territory.

"Should of know Hammer was in on this, pathetic moron" Thor smirked at Tony's statement and lifted his shoulders a tiny fraction to show his amusement. Steve halted making the rest of the group stop as well, indicated the armed guardsmen patrolling the edge of the land, the Hammer coat of arms gleaming on the glossy chest pieces.

Clint produced his quiver and loaded a couple of arrows, he trained an arrow on each of the mean and pulled back his arm. Steve gave a muffled cry of protest when the arrows hit home, the men dropped like flies after seconds of the impact.

"A low concentration of Curare, you know the sap from those rainforest vines? It's a pretty decent anaesthetic" Clint put away the weapon and grinned at the impressed stares he was receiving.

Further into Hammer's territory they found the discarded wagon, now dry mud caking its wheels. Small amounts of blood speckled the cobblestones, providing a splash of unwelcome colour against the stony grey. They could now see the iron gates that stood proudly in front of Hammer's ridiculous castle, beyond them as well. There appeared to be a makeshift stage in the main court yard surrounded by many pew like benches drenched to people.

Important people at that, Fury sat there looking as worried as the man could possibly get with the ever calm Coulson sitting loyally beside him. Thor recognised Odin, his form turgid and a complete opposite to Loki's lithe form informally draped across the remainder of the bench and scowl accenting his sharp features.

Many other of the land shareholders were present, there moods and expectations varied a great deal from one another, and the Asgardians mainly gave the impression of boredom while many of Hammer's lackey's could stay still from their excitement.

The team watched as Obadiah appeared on the stage, grinning like a shark. He began speaking, energetically waved his arms but the team could hear or decipher what he was saying. The directed his body off to the side as Hammer came on dragging another man with him, chain bound and miserable.

The horror dawned as they realised who it was, the audience gave unsure murmurs and clapped hesitantly. Some of the previously cynical members sat up, brows furrowed. Hammer injected something into the good doctor's neck erupting a surprise sound from the man. He doubled over and his skin began to fade into a green hue.

"Oh shit"

* * *

Only one chapter of the actual story left, did you guys want a funny bonus chapter, I'm more than willing. Please review, it's my inspiration and I want to know if you do want a bonus. Now back to my music.

Zodiac signing off~


End file.
